Silver Lining
by namesjustlabelyou
Summary: It's been a year since the Volturi left and the pack has become one again. With everything at peace things seem just too good to be true until Sam's little sister Beth, appears after having run away for 3 years. Eventual romance novel (Just stick with me)


DISCLAIMER:

This fanfic takes place about a year after the conclusion of breaking dawn.  
Renesme is starting to grow at a much slower pace, she looks to be around the  
age of 14. The Cullen's are waiting for her to finish growing before they will  
leave for another town. The Cullen kids remain hidden from Forks, so they will  
not be seen because they are "at college." The pack has become one, Jake becoming the alpha and Sam beta. There is no longer a line between LaPush and the Cullen's. they are at peace, although most pack members keep distance from the vampires because of old habits. This fanfiction is about Sam's younger sister, Elizabeth, who ran away when she was 13.

************************************************** ********************************************  
POV JACOB :

The way my legs hit the ground was once the most calming feeling in the world.  
It's simple. I'm able to lose myself within the constant rhythm of my legs  
pumping against the forest floor, my paws pushing me further, my breathing the  
only thing I have to concentrate on. Now, running through the forest has become  
the most stressful endeavor I've ever gone on. I calculate my speed in my head,  
based on the weight on my back and the way the wind Is going, I keep my eyes  
focused, making sure to not hit anything, while trying to make sure her little  
hands are still gripping to my fur, and not slipping. Who knew imprinting would  
affect a simple trip to the clearing? It's not that I'm accident prone or  
anything, it's that my entire existence revolves around her, I need her to be  
safe, if she even had a scratch I know I couldn't forgive myself. Looking up at  
the cloudy sky for a moment, i know would much rather have her at home. the air  
is chilly today and she had a headache this morning... But I quickly shake my  
head. Alice insisted she'd be fine, and I'd never been one to deny Ness.

"Never thought I'd hear you address one of those vamps by name"  
I could hear a pang of bitterness within his voice still.  
"When'd you phase? I thought Quil was taking the third shift.."  
"Claire's sick... And I just need to clear my head."  
That I could understand. Claire was Quil's imprint. Although she was only 7, she  
meant the world to him. it wasn't as if he saw her in any kind of "romantic  
way", he just wanted to be there for her, make her happy. The "feelings" would  
eventually come for both of them when she grew older. I knew even if she had a  
cough, Quil would be by her side with chicken soup in hand, just as I would for  
Nessie. As I continue to head towards the clearing, I hear sam's thoughts in my  
own head, playing out images of a crying Emily and a distraught Sam. That was  
the one downside to being a werewolf, or upside depending on how you saw it,  
being able to hear each others thoughts. It wasn't something you could turn off.  
Every little thought that ran through your mind in wolf form was voiced into  
everyone else's minds who were already phased. It was great for hunting, but for  
delicate subjects like fights or home issues, well, sometimes it was better to  
keep things private.  
I could feel sam's seething rage, regret, and sadness and mixed into one. I  
could see him, in his mind, thinking of turning around, going back home, just to  
see her. It killed him to leave her upset. I could see his self loathing for  
even suggesting it to himself, knowing the last time he had gotten angry in front  
of Emily he had exploded and ended up leaving her with so many scars across her  
face she looked like a road map.

"Why don't you go for a run Sam. Clear your head, relax, and then go talk to  
her?"  
"I was so stupid..." I heard his thoughts run off as he let his wolf instincts  
take over, focusing on his breathing and legs.

As I reach the clearing, I slow down, letting myself come to a complete stop for  
Nessie to get off. I can hear her giggling as she slides off.  
"That was fun jakey! Here" she said, taking off her backpack and handing it to  
me, "I'll wait here."  
I smiled at her, nuzzling my head against her neck before I headed behind a  
tree to phase into human form. I take in one last glance of her, her green  
sundress lightly swaying in the breeze. As I head behind the tree, a voice  
suddenly pops into my head.  
"I'm okay. I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay."  
I stopped dead in my tracks. This wasn't a stream of thoughts i had heard  
before. Everyones thoughts have a different tone to them, just like different  
peoples voices. this wolf though... they sounded... feminine. I could hear the  
worry and nervousness pour from their minds and into mine. Obviously a new wolf.  
Confused and alone.  
"Hey. It's okay... I'm Jake... Where are you? I'm coming to get you. Every  
things going to be alright."  
I could see a distinct patch of trees I knew by heart through their mind and  
knew it was a two minute run from the clearing. I calculated in my head how long  
it would take me to run Renesmee home and then get the new wolf. I took no  
chances with Nessie.  
"Jake. You need to trust me. Leave. Now. Take Renesmee and go. Run as far as you  
can. She's in danger."

"What? Who are you? What's going on."  
I immediately ran towards Nessie across the clearing, picking her up with my  
teeth and throwing her on my back, ignoring her pleas to stay and questions as  
to what was happening.  
Running towards the Cullen house, I continued to try to look through the Wolves'  
thoughts. To see what was happening. But the voice was gone, and I was running  
at wolf speed to the Cullen household.  
"I'm headed that way now Jake." I heard Sam's thoughts cut through my worry  
"Take care of Nessie. I just signaled for Quil and Embry to join me. They're  
closest to the woods."  
I thanked Sam and continued running until I reached the house. Nessie kept  
trying to ask me what was wrong, pressing her hand to my temple, her thoughts  
flowing into mine. As much as i loved it when she shows me her gift, when she  
showed me a little piece of her mind, i ignored it, pushing my legs faster and  
faster. Before I even reached the door, Edward had Nessie scooped up in his  
arms, a confused Bella by his side, yelling for Alice. That was the one good  
thing about having a mind reader vamp. When it benefited Nessie.  
"I'm going back." I thought to Edward. He nodded his head and spoke aloud. "I'm  
coming too. Bella," he said, passing of Renesmee, who was looking quite  
uncomfortable being held, she was the equivalent to a 14 year old girl. "I'll  
explain later. You're too stay here with the family surrounding Renesmee until I  
call you. If I do. You're going to take the first flight to Alaska as fast as  
you can. You'll stay with Tanya and all of them until we figure something out."  
He kissed her quickly on the head as well as Renesmee before exchanging a glance  
with me and running off into the forest. I searched for the voice but could no  
longer find it.  
"We've got nothing here either boss. We even went to the spot Sam saw, and  
nothing. We're running patrols over the forest and have Seth over by the  
Cullen's" Quil voiced in his head.  
I exchanged another quick glance with Edward, and then scanned the forest for  
what seemed like hours, until I heard the voice once again.

"He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. Please. Just get this over with  
quickly."

"Where are you?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Just relax, where are you Hun?"  
Everyone's voices and thoughts jumbled together, searching for the voice.

Through her thoughts I could see a patch of grass, blurred trees, and a dark  
figure, who was lunging at the girl. And then, I felt it. I was overcome by the  
pain running through her body, so much, I let out a faint whimper, causing  
Edward to stop dead in his tracks.

"Fuck. This hurts. Fuck. I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry"

I could feel her bones breaking. The trees becoming more and more blurred in the  
background. I suddenly saw the face of the figure injuring her. Dark skin,  
shiny, dark hair, a face so perfect it could be carved out of marble, and  
bright, red eyes.  
I pumped my legs even further, trying to track down the hurt member of the pack.  
And all of a sudden, I saw it. A small patch of pine trees, one of them with a  
twisted trunk I instantly recognized, all the other way on the opposite side of  
the clearing. Immediately, the entire pack was headed that way, along with  
Edward. I could see from Embry's mind that he was the closest to the patch of  
land.  
"Be careful Em, we'll all be there soon"  
And then all of a sudden, Embry's thoughts cut me short as he reached the  
clearing.  
"Jake..."  
In Embry's mind, there was a vampire hovering over Renesmee's lifeless body.


End file.
